


Trying a Normal Life

by Hilaryh90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: This is the second story continuing from My Double Life and this will take us into Civil War
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Trying a Normal Life**   
**A/N: Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed the first story and if you haven't read it yet go read My Double Life. We are hoping into Civil War now so Carrie will start to slowly interact with the main characters and what she hoped to start with Bucky gets tested.**

"Their gonna be coming for him. Captain and his friend Sam, the one you met on that helicopter." She tells me after I put the phone back to my ear, "They'll be there soon." She says and I hung up. I turned the tv off and grabbed my keys, Bucky was at the market by this time and with any luck he doesn't know yet. I was about to head out the door when

I heard gunshots go off and people fighting. I looked out my peep hole and saw Bucky swing down from his level onto mine fighting off men in police suits getting closer to my door. I don't know why I did it but I opened my door, "Bucky?" I asked and he quickly pushed me inside and shut the door with him standing in front of me.

"Stay here. Don't come out until it's safe."

"But..." I started to say but he cut me off by kissing me quick then left shutting my door behind him. I heard more fighting going on and tried my best to see what was going on through this damn tiny hole.

"Come on man." I heard another voice say and I saw Cap standing there pulling a guy back over then Bucky jumped over the railing. 

_This is not going to end well._

* * *

I couldn't stand just waiting in the apartment not knowing what was going on, so I went out my balcony door, looked down for signs of people then jumped down landing next to the garbage can that I hid my motorcycle behind. I was gonna make damn sure that I gave him a means to escape if need be so I watched as police cars went zooming past me, put on my helmet then made my way in the opposite direction heading to a tunnel system making my way back around to the apartment building. I saw him jump over a barrier and sped up a little, as I got closer he did what I knew he would do, following him for years you kind of get his habits down. He reached his metal arm out and grabbed the handle of the bike flinging me off then he drove off. I rolled out of the path of cars driving by, ducked behind some pillars and took my helmet off watching them all go then the entrance of the tunnel collapsed.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone as I snuck my way through the massive crowd of people.

"Everett Ross needs you to come in." The agent told me over the phone and I sighed. _This was definitely not going to end well._

* * *

"Ah Agent Sanders. So nice of you to join us." Ross says to me as I walk up to him.

"Where is he?" 

"In a holding cell. Now we need to discuss..." He started to say

"I'm not gonna talk about anything until I talk to him."

"Not going to happen Agent." He told me and I moved closer to him

"Listen Frodo, for years he has been under my watchful eye and just because your men arrested him doesn't change that. So either you tell me where he is or I'll bust down every god forsaken door in this place until I find the right one. What's it gonna be?" I asked him and he hesitated then sighed.

* * *

I stood outside the door to the room they had Bucky in for a moment then closed my eyes, "Now or never Sanders." I tell myself and opened the door walking into the room. Bucky looked up and I saw me, I could see the worry and panic in his eyes.

"Mandy? What...what are you doing here? Are you okay?" He asked me and I closed the door.

"I'm fine. I um..." I hesitated longer then I should have, how in the world was I going to explain this, "I'm here because....because I need to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?" He asked and I walked over to the desk that was in the room leaning on it in front of his cell cage.

"Well first off, my name isn't Mandy. It's Carrie Sanders, Agent Carrie Sanders, I....I'm a former HYDRA agent." I told him and he looked at me confused and a little angry, I didn't blame him.

"You..."

"Well, former HYDRA and former SHIELD agent. It's an incredibly long so I'll try to shorten as best as I can." I said and took a deep breath, "50 or so years ago when I was in the army I ran into a man who took an interest in my skills and knowledge and wanted to recruit me for HYDRA. I accepted thinking they wanted to do good things in the world but over time I learned that's not what they wanted. I stayed with them though for fear of my own life and even agreed to let them inject me with the same serum that you and Rogers got. Then, I got assigned with shadowing their top assassin, to make sure he did his job and returned to base. To be put back in stasis," I informed him and he looked at me, I saw it start to click in his mind, "I was assigned to you." 

"You...you in charge of following me? Watch me kill innocent people?" He asked me and I couldn't answer with words so I just nodded my head, "And you lied to me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued, "Yes, I did, and I am more sorry then you could even know. I was just unsure how you would react knowing I used to work for the organization that did all this stuff to you." I tell him and moved closer, "You have to believe me though, I wanted so badly to get you out of there, to...to get us out of there but I was afraid they would find you and rewipe your memory, or worse kill you. So I reluctantly went along with their plans until SHIELD found me and I could have either gone to jail or worked as a double agent for them." I finished explaining and he avoided my eyes, "I am so sorry you found out this way and if I could go back and change it I would. I know you probably hate me now and I wouldn't blamed you if you never forgave me. I just...what I told you now and what I felt when we...I meant what I said. I care about you so much, I was just, following orders." I tell him and he looked at me, as he was about to say something I heard the door open and looked to see a man in glasses standing there, "Who are you?"

"I am Helmut Zemo. I am here to do Mr. Barnes's evaluation." He said and I looked at Bucky then back at him

"I'd like to stay in the room."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss..." He says

"Sanders."

"Miss Sanders, I need to be alone with Mr. Barnes to avoid any conflict." He told me and I sighed.

"Carrie," Bucky said and I looked at him, "It's ok." 

I looked back at Zemo with a sigh, "I'll be watching the whole thing." 

"As you should." He says and I gave Bucky one last look then left the room making my way back upstairs running into Sharon.

"How did it go?" She asked me as we made our way to the room Rogers and Sam were in.

"Honestly it could have gone better. If I would have told him right away there wouldn't have been this issue. Now I'm not sure he'll ever forgive me." I felt horrible. I was starting to fall for this man and now, because of my own stupid lies I ruined it.

"I'm sure it'll be ok." She says trying to reassure me and I gave her a small smile. 

"I hope you're right." I said and we walked into the room.

"The receipt for your gear." She tells Sam handing him the paper and I half sat on the table looking at the screens outside of the room.

"Bird costume? Come on."

"I didn't write it." She said then the screen in our room switched to Bucky's cell. Me and Rogers looked at her and she gave us a small smile then I looked back at the screen.

 _"I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?"_ Zemo asked him and Bucky stayed quiet, _"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."_

 _"My name is Bucky."_ He told Zemo and I smiled a little.

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Rogers asked setting the picture down.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon mentioned

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." Rogers pointed out.

"You're saying someone framed him to find him." Sharon tells him

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing, only Sanders knew where he was and she kept that a secret even from us." Sam says

"You know I'm sitting right here." I point out

"I'm just saying."

"Even though she did. We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads." Rogers mentioned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would." I say and then I start to think about it as Rodgers looked at the screen.

"Yeah."

 _"Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?"_ Zemo asked him

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"You fear that… if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry. We only have to talk about one."_ Zemo says then suddenly the power goes out. I stand up noticing the screen went off and Rogers looked at me.

"Sub level 5, east wing." I tell him and start to follow.

"No, stay here in case he gets past us." Rogers says and i stayed then looked at Sharon.

* * *

"Please tell me you brought a suit." I heard Natasha say to Stark as me and Sharon made our way to them

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant."

"Follow us." Sharon says and we make our way down to the lower level. I hid behind a couple pillars in the building and gave Natasha a nod.

"We're in position." She says over the radio and I watch as Stark hits Bucky with a stun-burst before Bucky can shoot a guard. Tony rushes him, firing again. Bucky ducks the blast then trades blows with Tony, firing the gun. Tony has the Iron Man-glove over the barrel, blocking the bullet. He pulls the gun barrel loose then Bucky smacks him backwards. Sharon rushes Bucky, then Natasha rushes Bucky. They both land kicks and punches, then Bucky flips Sharon head over heels. She smashes onto a table then Natasha leaps on Bucky, legs around his neck. He slams her onto another table and grabs her throat, "You could at least recognize me." I heard her choke out and I stood there a little confused then rushed out and jumped onto his back taking him off of her.

"Bucky, stop, it's me." I tried to tell him holding my arm around his neck. Being enhanced has it's perks sometimes. Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder and I smashed through a table. T'Challa comes from nowhere and kicks Bucky. He fights with Bucky leading away from us. I get up off the floor then look at Natasha and Sharon.

"So. Plan B?" I asked them and they looked at me.


	2. Trying for a Normal Life chapter 2

**Trying a Normal Life**

"Are we sure about this plan?" Sharon asked me as we sat in her car waiting for Rogers, Sam and Bucky to show up.

"Well I am. I couldn't tell Natasha because you know she would stop me. It's the only way we can stop this guy."

"I hope you're right." She says and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Me too." I said and I looked in her rear view mirror seeing a really old bug pull up behind us, "Seriously?"

"What?" She asked and I indicated to the car, she gave a small laugh and we got out, "Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car."

"It's low profile." Rogers tells her and I look over at his car seeing Sam in the front seat and Bucky in the back. I looked at Bucky but then looked away, I know he's probably still upset with me.

"Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Sharon opens the trunk of her car, revealing Steve's and Sam's gear, I had mine in a bag that I grabbed out of the back seat.

"I owe you again."

"Keeping a list." Sharon says and glances at Bucky, "You know, he kinda tried to kill me."

"Sorry. I'll put it on the list, too. They're going to come looking for you." 

"I know." Sharon says and Rogers moved towards her and they kissed making me look away, awkward, "That was..." 

"Late." 

"Damn right. I should go." She tells him

"Okay." 

"Good luck." She says to me and I gave her a nod then headed to the trunk next to Rogers.

"You sure about this?" He asked me and I glanced back at his car then at him.

"I'm sure. We can't let this guy activate those soldiers. Plus I can't let you guys have all the fun."

"Alright then. You'll um...you'll have to sit in the back."

I sighed, "I figured." Extremely awkward. I thought to myself and grabbed Sam's suit as Rogers grabbed his shield.

"So you had the same serum treatment as me and Bucky?" He asked me as we walked over to the car.

"I did. It was the only way I could survive being put into stasis whenever he was."

"I'm sorry." He says

"For what?"

"It's probably a touchy subject for you." He mentioned as he opened the trunk for the gear.

"It is, but I gotta move past it sometime right?" 

"Right." He said and Sam got out moving his seat forward so I could climb in. I looked out the sides of my eyes at Bucky and saw him glance at me. It was a small car so we were kind of close to each other.

* * *

"Cap." I heard a man say as I climbed out of Rogers's car and walked around to stand at the front. 

"You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice."

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." The man that Rogers told me was Clint says to him

"Thanks for having my back."

"It was time to get off my ass." The woman named Wanda said

"How about our other recruit?"

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good." Clint says opening the side door to the van and the man laying there jumped then got out 

"What timezone is this?"

"Come on. Come on." Clint said moving him forward

"Captain America."

"Mr. Lang." Rogers says and the guy shakes his hand

"It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long." Lang mentioned and took his hand away, "Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." Lang said and looked at Wanda, "I know you, too. You're great!" He turns back and feels Steve's shoulders, "Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so . . . thinks for thanking of me." He looks at Sam, "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?"

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..." Lang started to say 

"It was a great audition, but it'll...it'll never happen again."

"They tell you what we're up against?" Rogers asked Lang

"Something about some...psycho-assassins?"

"That's putting it lightly." I mentioned and he looked at me then back at Rogers. I could feel Bucky's eyes on me but I didn't look back. This may be a complicated situation with me and him right now but I needed to focus on stopping the man who framed him.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Rogers told him

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" 

"We should get moving." Bucky pointed out

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint pointed out

_"Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren."_ A voice said over the intercom

"They're evacuating the airport." I tell them

"Stark." Sam says to Rogers

"Stark?" Lang asked 

"Suit up." Rogers tells us and I walked past Bucky and grabbed my bag from the trunk giving him a small glance then walked with Wanda to a place we could change. I pulled out my suit and started to change.

"I didn't catch your name." Wanda says as I zip the back of my suit up then faced her.

"I'm Carrie Sanders." I told her reaching my hand out which she shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said and pulled out my weapons. I put my thigh holster with my gun on my leg, then put on the belt with my knife and extra ammo, then put on my shoulder holsters that had a couple of my bahi sticks in it and saw Wanda looking at me, "Can't ever be to prepared." I tell her and she smiled then I walked out with her and over to the others seeing Bucky look at me.

"Alright, here's the plan. Clint and Wanda, you are gonna go in the hanger to keep and eye. Sam and Bucky are gonna go into the airport and try to find the jet just in case. Me, Lang, and Sanders are gonna head to the chopper, odds are that's where Tony will stop us. Ready Lang?" He asked him

"Ready." Lang hit a few buttons on the wrist of his suit and shrunk down causing me to lose sight of him. _Cool_

"Let's go." Rogers says to me and I nodded giving Bucky a glance then walking out with Rogers.

"There it is." I point out the chopper and we ran for it only to be stopped when a device hit it then zapped it.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Stark asked the other man in an Iron suit that was next to him

"Definitely weird."

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Rogers tells him and T'Challa leaps over a truck and lands in front of us.

"Captain."

"Your highness." Steve says

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Stark asked Rogers.

"You're after the wrong guy."

"Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday." Stark says 

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. We can't let the doctor find them first." I pointed out to him

"Steve, Sanders. You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" Natasha asked us 

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Stark yells and a web thing grabs Rogers's shield then binds his hands and I see a....I'm not sure what the heck it was land on top of a truck, "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you." It's a kid??

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." 

"Okay. Cap . . . Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man." The kid tells him

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just..."

"Hey, everyone." The kid says and I tried not to laugh.

"Good job."

"You've been busy." Rogers said to Stark

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep...I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Rogers told him

"Alright, We're done. You two gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys...with no compunction about being impolite. Come on." 

_"We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."_ Sam informed us over our radios and Rogers held up his hands then an arrow shoots the webbing off

"Alright, Lang." Rogers says

"Hey, guys, something..." Spider-man started to say but Lang came back to normal size knocking the kid down and grabbing Rogers's shield

"Whoa. What--what the hell was that?" The other Iron man asked.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Lang said handing the shield back

"Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?" Stark asked him and flew off

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." I heard Rhodey say 

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa says running off and I go after tackling him to the ground then stood in front of him.

"He didn't do it." I told him

"Move out of the way. I do not wish to harm you."

"Then this should be easy." I said pulling out my bahi sticks and he came at me but I began to fight him of swinging the sticks and also using my feet to kick him back. When I went to kick him again he stopped my foot then swung me away knocking me down and he started to run again but Rogers threw his shield and those two began to fight.

"Sanders, get to Bucky and Sam." Rogers told me and I got up putting my sticks away then running into the airport seeing Bucky and Sam lying on the ground with their hands webbed up.

"Are you two having fun?" 

"Very funny. Wanna help us up?" Sam asked and I hid back a smile pulling out my knife cutting Bucky free first then moved to cut Sam's hands and they got up, "Let's go." I tell them and we run out of the airport heading over to Rogers, Wanda and Clint as they ran heading for the jet.

"Come on!" Rogers tells us and suddenly a fizzing stream of energy slices across the runway and Bucky puts his arm up stopping me. I see a red floating man hovering above us.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." The man tells us and the others arrive in front of us.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked him

"We fight." He says and we make our way towards them as they head forward to us then we all start to run towards each other. Rogers blocks a punch as Iron Man lands while I pull out my sticks and Bucky lands punches on T'Challa as I fight off Natasha until I see T'Challa take Bucky down. I swung my stick down catch Natasha off guard knocking her down then ran and leapt onto T'Challa wrapping my one stick around his neck. He grabbed it and flung me off making me hit some crates next to Bucky. I was about to get up and attack him again before he could grab Bucky but Wanda stopped him then flung him into a plane.

"Carrie, are you ok?" Bucky asked helping me up.

"I'm gonna feel that later." 

"Let's go find Steve." He says and I nodded then we ran and ducked behind a truck with Rogers on the other side of us, "We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now."

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You two get to the jet." Rogers says to us

_"No, you get to the jet! The three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here."_ Sam tells us

_"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."_ Clint adds 

"I'll stay behind too, help keep them away." I told the both of them

"What?" Bucky asked looking at me

"No Sanders we need you to come with us. You know about these soldiers too and we could use the backup." Rogers said to me and I looked at him then Bucky and sighed.

"Okay."

_"This isn't the real fight, Steve."_ Sam says

"Alright, Sam, what's the play?" Rogers asked him

_"We need a diversion, something big."_

_"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long."_ Lang tells us. _Don't make a joke, don't make a joke._ _"On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half...don't come back for me."_

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked

"I don't think he means literally." I told him 

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Rogers asked him

_"I do it all the time. I mean once...in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!"_ We hear Lang yell then suddenly I turn and see that he grew, REALLY huge.

"Holy crap!" I said looking at him 

"I guess that's the signal." Rogers says 

_"Way to go, Tic Tac!"_ Sam yells

We start running to the hanger when the control tower collapses towards the entrance of the hangar but stops as Wanda struggles to slow its collapse. Just then it starts to fall

again around us but we managed to make it through then stop as Natasha stood there.

"You're not gonna stop." 

"You know I can't." Rogers tells her

"I'm gonna regret this." She said and stuns T'Challa who's arrived behind us, "Go." She tells us and we run for the Quinjet getting on.

"Know how to fly something like this?" Rogers asked me 

"Piece of cake." I tell him getting into the pilot seat and started it up then lifted it off the ground. As I fly further away from the airport I look over my shoulder and spot Rhodey encroaching on our right so I push on the forward on the thrusters.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked Rogers 

"Whatever it is… I'll deal with it."

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky says and I share a look with Rogers

"What you did all those years...it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know. But I did it." Bucky said and I closed my eyes then continued to look forward.

"That may be, but it's in the past. All you can do now is change your future." I tell him and looked at Steve then kept flying. 

* * *

I bring the Quinjet into land besides a caterpillar truck on the remote icy mountain top. The jet's wings fold up beside the fuselage. Bucky pulls out rack of guns and takes a light machine gun while I check the clip in my gun then we head to the back door waiting for it to lower.

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Rogers asked Bucky 

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?"

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Rogers pointed out and I won't lie, a pain of jealousy hit me a little. 

"What was her name again?"

"Dolores. You called her Dot." Rogers told him

"She's gotta be a hundred years old right now."

"So are we, pal." He clamps his hand on Bucky's shoulder then we walk out of the jet and head to the entrance, "Crap. Sanders, do you know the code?" He asked me and I walked over to the panel and entered it in. The doors opened and I pulled out my gun taking aim along with Bucky and we head inside, "He can't have been here more than a few hours."

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky pointed out. Rogers leads us into the cast bunker and we travel down into the depths inside a caged elevator. It stops in the bowls of the bunker, doors slide open. Steve nods to me and Bucky and heaves up the cage door. Bucky readies his heavy duty machine gun as I readied my gun and we walk along a corridor, keeping close to a wall. Bucky looks into an alcove full of junk then we move on up some stairs with me in front. We hear a loud thud and spin around, aiming down the corridor.

"You both ready?" Rogers asked us

"Yeah." Bucky answered

"Same." I said and the double doors part, forced open by Stark in his Iron Man suit and he walks towards us putting his helmet down

"You seem a little defensive." He pointed out, I lowered my gun a little while Bucky keeps his gun up and Rogers walks to meet Stark with his shield covering his body.

"It's been a long day."

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you." Stark said to Bucky who kept his gun raised.

"Then why are you here?" Rogers asked him 

"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Rogers pointed out and he lowers his shield, "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." Stark said and looked at Bucky, "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop..."

"Bucky." I told him putting my hand lightly on his arm and he lowered his gun. As we cautiously walk along a corridor I look around at everything, "It feels weird being back here." I point out

"How much of it do you remember?" Bucky asked from behind me.

"Not a whole lot. This was where I came when they gave me my assignment." I said and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like..."

"I get it." He says and we continued walking.  
Stark leads us towards the enormous chamber with the capsules standing in it, "I got heat signatures."

"How many?" Rogers asked

"Uh, one." 

As we enter the vast chamber the lights come on. Hazy, yellow mist descends within the capsules. I see that each one contains an enhanced soldier from the 1991 experiment but noticed bullet holes in the glass of each one.  
If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." We hear Zemo say over an intercom and I raised my gun, "Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell?" Bucky asked 

"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here," Zemo appears in a control room. Rogers hurls his shield but it flies back, "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Stark pointed out

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Rogers asked as I pointed my gun at the glass. 

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized...there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Rogers asked

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise." Zemo said and I studied his face

"You lost someone?" I asked him

"I lost everyone. And so will all of you." He tells us and pushed a button turning on a computer screen, "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead...forever."

"I know that road." Stark says and I glance over at the tape in the machine feeling my heart drop. Oh shit. "What is this?"

* * *

_"Help my wife. Please. Help."_ I heard Stark's father say on the recording and I slowly inched my way around the computer trying to get close to Bucky, _"Sergeant Barnes?"_ Howard asked and I see Bucky tense. 

_"Howard!"_ A woman yelled on screen as Tony glares at Bucky, _"Howard!"_ She yells again and I hear choking sounds then the video ends. Stark stood there for a moment the lunched towards Bucky but Rogers stops him.

"Tony. Tony."

"Did you know?" Stark asked him 

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Stark asked again and I moved closer slowly holstering my gun and pulling out a taser I had. 

"Yes."

"And...and what about you? You shadowed him for years. Did you know?" Stark asked me and I looked at Bucky then him.

"That's how Fury found me because I...I'm the one that called it in." I told him and I saw the rage build up. Stark steps back, his chin jutting upwards twitchy then he reengages the Iron Man helmet. He punches Steve to the floor and I run then jump on him pushing my taser onto his suit but he blasted me as well and I hit the chamber of a dead soldier. He deflects gunfire from Bucky, disarming him. He grabs Bucky and flies across the chamber and slams him onto the floor, then jumps on his arms. Rogers's shield hits Stark distracting him. Rogers barges him backwards but Stark shoulders him to the floor and shackles his ankles. I get up grabbing my sticks and swung at his helmet then dodged him as he tried to blast me again and started hitting his suit as hard as I could then he hit me with a blast and I landed next to a railing and he shackled my arm to it. _Asshole_. Bucky punches Stark who just lifts him and slams him against a machine. Stark raises a fist but Bucky twists it. A rocket shoots out of Stark's arm, a fireball explodes. Steve slices his shackles as a towering structure of pipework collapses and came over to be breaking my shackle. Stark and Bucky are thrown down a level as twisted metal falls around them, showering sparks and I make my way over to Bucky.

"Get out of here!" Rogers yells and we ran. Bucky hits a control panel and the silo-styled door overhead starts to open.

"Is there another way out of here?" Bucky asked me and I looked around seeing a door on the other side of the room.

"Yeah there." I pointed out.

"Good, go there and head back to the jet." Bucky told me and I looked at him

"Are you nuts?! He is going to kill you!"

"I can get out though the top but I need you to get to that jet so we can get out fast." He says to me

"Bucky.."

"Carrie." He cut me off putting his hands on my face, "Please. Go."

I looked into his eyes and sighed, "I'm giving you ten minuted then I'm coming back to drag you out."

"I don't doubt it." He tells me and I reluctantly ran to the door opening it, "Carrie," He called and I faced him, "I forgive you." He said and my heart leapt

"You have really shitty timing." 

"I do though." He told me and I gave a small smile then ran out of the room making my way through the halls, upstairs and back to the jet getting in the pilot seat.


	3. Trying for a Normal Life chapter 3

**Trying a Normal Life**

5....4....3....2....1..."Okay, time's up." I said getting up and made my way out of the jet but saw Rogers carrying Bucky, who now had only one arm, "What the hell happened?" I asked running over to them.

"Stark shot it off." Rogers told me as we headed back into the jet, "Start this thing up, let's go. I'll sit with him." He says and I nodded then went into the pilot seat and took off.

* * *

"You sure about this?" I heard Rogers ask Bucky as we sat in the medical/Science room in a place called Wakanda, where T'Challa is from.

"I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing...for everybody." Bucky told him and I saw him look over at me as I stood there talking to T'Challa.

"Excuse me." I said to him and walked over to Bucky passing Rogers, "Hey."

"Hi." Bucky says and I sat on the bed next to him

"You know I'm gonna admit, I'm glad I'm not going under as well." I tell him and he gave a light chuckle.

"You sure? I think they have an extra chamber."

"Yeah I'm sure." I said with a laugh, "Besides, T'Challa said I can stay here. They have a little hut set up not to far from here. I figured this way I can stay close and who knows, maybe I can help them figure out how to get this programing out of you."

"How?"

"Well I've studied you for the past 50 or so years, I know the words that do it so...I can at least try." I tell him and I felt him grab my hand making me look at him.

"I meant it Carrie. I forgive you. I was angry at first yes but I get it. You were following orders and doing your best to keep not only me alive but yourself as well."

"Thank you." I told him and he smiled.

"I should be thanking you. You kept me safe for years."

"And almost died a few times doing it. One time quite recently actually." I said and he looked at me confused, "Remember when you were running from the police in Bucharest?"

I asked him and he nodded, "I was the person you took the motorcycle from."

"You...how?"

"I had one hidden in the alley, went the opposite way of the police and drove towards you knowing that you would grab it to get away." I tell him and he still looked at me in shock, "Like I said, I know you and I wanted to help."

"I...I don't know what to say." 

"You don't need to say anything. I would do it all again in a heartbeat, well, except the lying to you part." I said and we looked at each other then he leaned over and kissed me. I put my free hand on his face returning the kiss. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat and I looked to see Shuri standing there.

"It is time Sergant Barnes." She tells him and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I will get this out of you I promise." I said to him and he lifted my hand up giving it a light kiss then got off the bed going into the chamber as Rogers walked over.

"You know, I think it's great. You and him." Rogers told me and I watched as the chamber filled up putting Bucky into cryo.

"Thanks Rogers. I just hope I can bring back the Bucky you knew."

"I have faith in you. Also, call me Steve, Rogers sounds to formal." He said and I chuckled looking at him

"Okay, Steve." I looked at Bucky again and sighed. _I will do what I can to save you._


	4. Trying for a Normal Life chapter 4

**Trying a Normal Life**   
**A/N: So I'm gonna do their time in Wakanda then merge Infinity War into this cause if I just did their parts in Infinity War then this would be a short story and I hate that.**

After working alongside Shuri for weeks barely sleeping and eating, I can finally say that we managed to hit a break though in getting HYDRA's programing out of him, despite the little hiccup we had where T'Challa's cousin tried to take over Wakanda, but that's another story. We were finally ready to take him out of stasis, but that was only yhr first step. The second step was putting him in a hut with to rest with whatever it was that would help him regain his memories, like meditation or something.

"Are you ready?" Shuri asked me and I looked at Bucky.

"Do it." I told her and she turned off the chamber then the door opened. A couple of guards caught him as he came down slowly regaining consciousness then placed him on the bed. 

"Let's begin." Shuri says and I stand close to her in case we happened to be wrong with this and he could snap. After what felt like hours Bucky started to stir and I put my hand on my gun. 

"C....Carrie..." I heard him say and looked at Shuri who nodded her head then I moved over to him.

"Hey, I'm here." I told him softly placing my hand on his face and his eyes slowly opened, "Hey you." I said with a small smile.

"Hi. What.." He started to ask trying to sit up

"No hey, stay still, you just got taken out you need to take it easy." I told him and he laid still but his eyes were more open now and he looked around, "Do you remember where you are?"

"Uh...Wakanda?" 

"Yeah, yeah Wakanda. Me and Shuri worked on getting you better." I told him and he looked at me.

"Am I?" 

"Not fully. We managed, or well we hope we managed to erase HYDRA's work." I mentioned

"Hope?"

"Well you were asleep so we really couldn't test it." I tell him 

"What do you need to do to make sure?" 

"I would have to say the words. If it didn't work then we would put you back under, if it does, then they want to put you in a meditative state to regain your memories." I mentioned and he looked away for the moment then back at me.

"Will you stop me if I go back? I don't want to hurt you."

"I will but you won't hurt me I promise." I reassured him and he nodded.

"Do it."

"Bucky..." I started to say 

"Carrie, if this is the only way to make sure, then do it."  
I let out a long sigh and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

They had Bucky in restraints with his only arm and feet bound as I stood in front of him, "Last chance to change your mind." I told him and he gave small smile.

"It'll be ok, I trust you. Besides I'm sure you can take down a one armed man."

"Bucky Barnes cracking jokes." I said with a smirk that he returned and I took a deep breath, " **Longing. Rusted. Seventeen.** " I started saying and for a moment he did wince but shook it off so I continued. " **Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car**." I finished and Bucky, who had his eyes closed opened them and looked at me,

"Bucky?" I asked reaching my hand to my gun.

"I'm okay, I'm...I'm still me." He said and I let out a sigh of relief as the guards undid his restraints then he sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with his arm.

"I was so afraid it wasn't going to work."

"Me too, but it did. Thank you, thank you so much Carrie." He says with his face buried in my neck.

"I can't take all the credit." I told him and Shuri walked over.

"Well done Agent Sanders." 

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." I said and she smiled

"Unfortunately our medicine woman had to go assist another tibe and won't be back until morning." 

"So what then?" I asked her.

"He can still stay in the hut we have set up for him. Yours is not to far away so if there are any problems you will be right there."

"What do you think?" I asked Bucky and he looked at Suri then me

"It should work." 

"Let's do that then." I told her and she nodded.

"I will send for some clothes he can wear." She told us and walked away then I looked at Bucky.

"Are you feeling okay though? No sudden urges?" I asked him and he looked at me

"Well there is one." 

"What's that?" I asked him and he brought his hand to my face pulling me in for a kiss which I returned. It still sent shock waves through me and made my heart race, "That's a good urge." I told him as we broke apart and he smiled.

"I have to thank my girl somehow."

"Your girl?" I asked him and he brushed his fingers against my cheek making my sking tingle.

"Isn't it obvious? You were my girl since our first kiss."

I couldn't help but smile while I was screaming in the inside, "Even after everything?"

"Even after that." He tells me and I hugged him as Shuri returned with some robes for him.

"I'll let you change." I said and he picked up my hand kissing it then set it back down.

* * *

"Here we are." Shuri said as we walked into the hut Bucky was gonna stay in.

"Home sweet home." I added as he he walked forward.

"I will leave you to it." She tells us and walked out

"You okay?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I will be, it's just a lot."

I walked over to him taking his hand, "I know, but I am just right next to you. I'll be here no matter what."

"I know you will. You always are." He says and I gave him a small kiss

"Do you wanna get some rest?" 

"I'm ok for now." He tells me

"Then how about a fire? I'll make us one and we can just enjoy it and the night together."

"That sounds good." He said and I walked out of his hut walking over to the fire pit putting some logs on and started it up as he came out and joined me carrying a couple blankets. Then we just sat there not saying anything with his arm wrapped around my waist as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"How do you feel about being with a one armed man?" He asked and I chuckled then looked at him

"You could have no arms and I would still wanna be with you. It's you and your heart that made me fall for you, not how many limbs you have."

"It'll make things a little complicated." He pointed out

"Eh what else is new?" 

"Valid point." He said then kissed me and we looked back at the fire.

* * *

"No. No. NO!" I heard Bucky scream from his hut and I shot out of my bed rushing into his seeing him thrash around in the bed.

"Bucky. Bucky, hey it's okay." I said sitting down on the bed next to him trying to carefully wake him up.

"NO!!" He yelled again

"Bucky. Please wake up, it's ok." 

"Ahhh!!!" He yelled then shot up wrapping his hand around my throat choking me.

"B-Bucky, it's me...Carrie." I choked out but he squeezed his hand, and honestly the all I could think for a brief moment was that I was grateful it wasn't his metal arm, don't judge me, "Bucky....please." I choked again and I saw his eyes widen then he let go. I coughed catching my breath.

"Carrie? Oh god I'm so sorry." He tells me and I waved my hand 

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"It's not okay, I...I could have killed you." He says putting his head down but I put my hands on his face making him look back up at me.

"I'm okay, you didn't kill, you just had a nightmare." 

"But I..." He started to 

"No. Don't you don't need to feel any guilt. You are still getting better and it's bound to happen. I'm okay, trust me." 

"I'm sorry." He tells me with sad eyes that just made my heart break.

"I know, but it's gonna be okay." I said then kissed him, "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"I...I dreamt that I was being taken out of HYDRA's stasis chamber then the guard activates the Winter Soldier and I..." He says and I take his hand.

"It's gonna be okay. Once you go into this meditative state your life before them will come through and you'll be the old Bucky again."

"How can you be sure?" He asked me

"Because I know you. You're strong, brave and even though you can't see it you're kind. After all you've been through, you can get through this too." 

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" 

"Oh stop it." I said trying not to blush.

"I mean it Carrie. You have stuck by me all these years and I never knew, then when you told me who you are you still stuck by to keep me safe. Then you went days without eating or sleeping to get this out of my head." He tells me and put his hand on my face, "I love you." He says and I look at him in shock as my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, I've been wanting to say that for some time, but it's true. I love you Carrie Sanders."

"I love you too Bucky Barnes." I said and he kissed me. Something primal had taken over him because the kiss deepened and became more passionate. I put my fingers in his hair as he pulled me to straddle his lap not once breaking the kiss. He ran his hand up my side then placed it on one of my breasts releasing a small moan from my mouth. He tried to work on pulling my shirt off but I could tell he was having trouble so I pulled away from the kiss and pulled it off. He pulled my face back to his pushing his tongue into my mouth and they danced against each other. His hand wandered over my body, taking in every inch of my skin as I worked on his robs feeling his desire grow and he pressed my body closer into his. I hadn't been with anyone like this since, well, 1935, but it's crazy how it all comes back to you when you are with someone you love. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. He had a desire for me that I felt as well. The world outside of this hut, this moment, ceased to exist. We moved to lay down with me above him then his tongue over my collarbone and down my front. I let out gasp as I felt his tongue circle my hard, pink nipple.   
He took my breast into his mouth and bit down slightly as he sucked. I moved away a little and not so gracefully took of my pajama pants and slid them down my legs, pulling my panties along with them then I helped him out of his clothes and moved back up kissing him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into my eyes to make sure this is what I wanted. "We don't have to." I pressed my lips to his

"Well we're kind of to late to turn back now." I said with a smile and he kissed me deeply. I wasn't going to turn back now. The heat between them was like an untamed fire. I positioned myself above him then slowly went down taking him in and I winced slightly adjusting to his size.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked me and I kissed him

"No, I'm okay." I assured him and I moved my hips hearing him moan and I saw him close his eyes as his hand went to my hip and I placed mine on his chest. I was so filled with passion that I closed my eyes leaning my head back, my moans grew louder as I began to move a little faster.

"Come here." He says and I leaned down then he pulled me into a kiss as I continued to move. I grabbed his hair and moved faster feeling his fingers tightening in my hair as we rested our foreheads against each other, "Carrie." He moaned out and it was a huge turn on.

"Bucky, my Bucky." I moaned as well and I felt myself getting closer, "I'm.."

"Me too doll." He says and tingles went up my whole body at the nickname. My back arched as my orgasm sent waves through my body and my moans turned to screams of pleasure. He grunted a few times then I felt his body bucked as he finished then we laid there with my head resting in his chest as we tried to catch out breath. I looked up at him and he put his hand on my face before kissing me on my lips, I put my head back on on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me after I pulled the blanket over us.

"Wow." I breathed out and he chuckled

"That was, amazing." 

"More then amazing." I said and he pulled me closer to him.

"I wish I had both arms, then it really would be something."

"Oh really?" I asked turning my face to look at him.

"Yes ma'am. I would show you how much I love you."

"Hmm, well I think you do pretty well as it is." I told him and he kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said and he kissed my forehead then I put my head back on his chest.

"Now I think we should get some rest."

"I believe you're right sir." I tell him

"Good night doll."

"Good night handsome." I said and let my eyes drift shut listening to his heart beat.

* * *

I woke up the next day but didn't feel him next to me, so I got up, got dressed and walked outside seeing him sitting by a fire, "Give a girl the best night of her life then you leave her the next day?" I joked walking over and he got up facing me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you some breakfast." He says and I kissed him

"It's okay. Smells good though."

"It's the best I can do out here, but we have eggs at least." He tells me and I looked at the wooden plank he was cooking them on.

"Well good, I'm starving."

"Let's eat." He took my hand and we sat down by the fire and he scooped some eggs onto a make-shift plate then handed it to me and got some for himself then we ate and talked.

* * *

That day the medicine woman finally returned and informed us on what she was going to do. She was going to give Bucky a kind of tea that would put him into a dream state and burn herbs inside the tent that will help draw out the memories. As she tells us this we sat there and I held his hand, he gave it a light sqeeze trying to calm my nerves. 

"It's going okay Carrie." He tells me as the woman prepares everything inside the hut. 

"I know, but I'm a worrier. I can't help it."

He brushed his hand across my cheek wiping away the tear I didn't know had fallen, "I love that you worry." He says then kissed me.

"It is time." We heard the woman say and looked at her then back at each other.

"I'll be here the whole time."

"I know you will be." He gave me one more kiss then followed the woman into the tent.

A few moments later she walked out and closed the flap, "He is resting now."

"Remind me again how long this is going to take."

"Usually it lasts a could days, but only time will tell how long it takes his memories to come back." She informed me and I nodded, "You must care for him greatly."

"I'd do anything for him."

* * *

I've never really had to endure torture before but over the past few days I experienced it. I was instructed to stay outside of the hut so the herbs wouldn't affect me but from inside I could hear him mumble a few times. Saying Steve's name, people I assumed were his parents, a few girls names which honestly hit me with a bit of jealousy but I got over it, and a few things here and there that I couldn't understand. Just like before when I worked to get HYDRA's programing out of him I barely slept, I just sat by either the hut or the fire trying to focus on anything else. Eventually Shuri gave me the task of feeding the goats that were near us to try and occupy my mind, it kind of worked but I always went back to thinking about him

* * *

During the next few days I asked Okoye to train me on how to use their spears, they looked cool and I'm a sucker for a new weapon. She was really good but told me I was a strong fighter and fought with my heart not just instinct.

* * *

"Agent Sanders. How are you today?" Shuri asked me as I stood there looking out at the lake and I looked at her.

"Same as yesterday, and please, call me Carrie. I'm not an agent anymore."

"Very well. Our medicine woman says tells me he should be waking up soon." She tells me.

"I heard. I just hope its good news when he does."

"Have faith Carrie." She says and we hear giggling behind us then turned to see a few of the village boys run out of Bucky's hut, "Are you playing around with that man in there?" She asked them as I smiled 

"No." The boys said while giggling and I see Bucky come walking out as the boys ran off when he walks over to us.

"Good morning Sergent Barnes." Shuri says to him

"Bucky." He tells her and I smiled as he looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him

"Good." He says taking a hold of my hand then looked at Shuri, "Thank you."

She smiled at both of us, "Come, much more for you to learn." She tells him and starts to walk away but Bucky and I stayed there.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he looked at the lake then me.

"I am. I promise." 

"Good." I said and he pulled me into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and we looked at each other then he kissed me.

"Let's go." I told him and we followed Shuri.

* * *

"I don't wanna leave this hut." Bucky tells me as we lay in bed together after another, well you know, night together.

"Neither do I, but sadly those goats won't feed themselves."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." I giggled as he laughed.

"I almost forgot," He says moving away from me, grabbed something then sat up and I followed holding the blanket to my chest, "I got this for you...or well Shuri did because I don't have any money but I picked it out." He said and handed me a small satchel. I opened it and dumped out a necklace.

"Bucky. It's beautiful." I tell him admiring the necklace, it was a flat purple tear drop shaped stone.

"No, your beautiful. This is just a nice accessory." He says and I kissed him then put it on.

"I love it." 

"And I love you." He tells me and I smiled.

"I love you too." We kissed again then reluctantly got up and got dressed to feed the sheep. I looked up as Bucky tossed some hay into the pen and saw T'Challa and Okoye walking towards us with a few other men, "Bucky." I said and he looked at me then followed my gaze. We shared a look and walked over just as a man set down a case then opened it. Bucky walked to it and I followed seeing a metal arm in there feeling my gut twist.

"Where's the fight?" Bucky asked him

"On it's way." T'Challa answered and I looked at Okoye as she handed me a spear.


	5. Trying for a Normal Life chapter 5

**Trying a Normal Life**

"It's gonna be okay doll." Bucky tells me as we make our way to meet up with Steve and a few others.

"I hope you're right." I said as we got closer.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and..." I hear T'Challa tell Steve then he indicated to us.

"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man." Bucky tells him

"And a former HYDRA agent." I added and Steve hugs Bucky

"How you been, Buck?"

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky told him and I shook my head smiling.

"Nice to see you again Carrie."

"Like wise Steve." I tell him and looked at Natasha giving her a nod.

* * *

"Hey, Cap, we got a situation here." Sam tells him over the radio as we stand there and look up at the ship coming down at us. The defense shield over the city destroys it when it slams into the field at full acceleration.

"God, I love this place." Bucky says and I smiled

 _"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome."_ Rhodes informed us 

* * *

Carriers hover over the ground with Wakandan soldiers and Natasha, Steve, me and Bucky on board; Rhodey and Sam keep pace overhead, and Bruce is a Hulkbuster armor.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Natasha asked him

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually--" I heard him say then saw him trip on a rock and I snorted, "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." Rhodes says

The carrier pilots swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing us all to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt. I hear a warrior shouting a chant up ahead with a group of men.

"Thank you for standing with us." T'Challa tells the leader as I stand next to Bucky.

"Of course, brother."

Steve, T'Challa and Natasha walk forward heading to the barrier and Bucky grabs my hand, "Stay by me as much as possible." 

"Are you worried for me?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Always." He told me and I smiled as he gave my hand a light squeeze with his metal one then let go. I won't lie, I was more scared then I've ever been, but I had him with me so it helped ease my worry a little. The others head back over to us and stand back in their spots, "Did they surrender?" Bucky asked Steve

"Not exactly."

T'Challa leads the Wakandans in the war cry, "Yibambe!" He chants and the others follow as the one alien down there drops her sword arm down in the signal to attack and we see...I don't know, dog like creatures run for the barrier trying to get through but they were just dying.

"What the hell." Bucky asked as we watched.

"Looks like we pissed her off." Natash pointed out

"They're killing themselves." Okoye pointed out. A few of the creatures managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe take a knee and raise their shields. The Kingsguard behind them and me level our sonic spears over their shoulders, and on T'Challa's command we fire at the approaching monsters and Bucky shoots at them with his gun. Then I see a pack of those things start to run around the force-field to the right of our position.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision." Banner told him

"Then we better keep 'em in front of us."

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked as I stopped shooting from my spear, man I love this thing.

"We open the barrier. On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen." T'Challa says and I look at Bucky who gave me a nod.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." I heard one of the Warriors say as I grabbed Bucky's hand quick. He squeezed it and let go.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Okoye mentioned and I took a deep breath.

Steve readies one of his Vibranium hand guards as T'Challa said a command and the warriors lowered their shields, "WAKANDA FOREVER!" He shouted and we all run towards the barrier, "Now." He says and a small door opens up in it allowing the creatures to come through. I stop running and stand near Bucky as he shoots them with his gun and I with the spear then stab a few that get closer. I see a creature take Bucky down, I killed the one that came at me then ran over tackling it to the ground then raised my spear and killed it.

"Now I'm thinking we should have stayed in the hut." He tells me and I smiled

"Now you tell me." I said and we start killing them again.

* * *

The creatures just kept coming, I tried to kill as many as I could before one knocked me down and my spear fell out of my hands, "Carrie!" I heard Bucky yell as I pull out my knife and started stabbing this damn thing.

"There’s too many of them! GYAH! AAAAHHHHH!" Banner screams then suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an ax flies out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the creatures taking the one off of me and I looked seeing it go back into a man's hand that appeared from the beam with...a tree and a raccoon. The hell?

"AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!" Banner yells in excitement and Bucky helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded then watched the man run towards the creatures.

"BRING ME THANOS!" He yells and lightning gathers around him as he jumped into the air then lands in the middle of them shooting lighting at all of them

"Where was he 5 minutes ago?" I asked and Bucky chuckled then handed me my spear.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Come and get some, space dogs!" I hear the raccoon yell shooting at the creatures and Bucky grabs him with his mechanical arm, holds him at arms length and spins around with the raccoon firing his own M-249 at the same time the animal was. Gotta say that was kind of hot. Bucky drops the raccoon down who looks at him, "How much for the gun?"

"Not for sale."

"Okay, how much for the arm?" The raccoon asked and I looked at him as Bucky headed back over to me.

"Did he just try to buy your arm?" I asked him and he nodded, "What a strange animal." I point out and started fighting the creatures again. Suddenly there's a loud commotion and I turn to see really huge machines emerge from the ground on our side of the barrier.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" T'Challa yells and Bucky grabbed my arm pulling me away then I see Wanda take them down throwing them at some of the creatures.

"Man I wish I could do that." I point out then see a creature coming at Bucky from behind so I took my spear and threw it hitting the creature.

"Nice shot." He tells me and I smile then grab it.

"Thank you sir."

 _"Guys, we got a Vision situation here."_ I hear Sam say over the radio 

_"Somebody get to Vision!"_ Steve yells

 _"On my way."_ Wanda said as me and Bucky continue to kill the creatures.

* * *

 _"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming."_ Steve tells us over the radio and I looked at Bucky.

"I guess the real fun begins now." I tell him and he pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Let's go." He said and we make our way to the tree line. We run at Thanos with Bucky firing his gun then gets knocked away by a blast and I shoot the spear but he knocks me away too making me hit a tree knocking me out.

* * *

"NO!" I hear someone yell as I come to feeling someone helping me to sit up and I saw Bucky next to me.

"Carrie." 

"I'm okay...ish." I said and stand up. We looked around and see people start to turn into dust, "What's going on?" I asked and Bucky started walking forward.

"Steve?" He asked then I turned to see him turn to dust as well and my heart stopped.

"B-Bucky?" I asked walking over to where he was with Steve as tears began forming in my eyes then Steve turns over Vision's bleached corpse as Natasha runs up to us.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Rhodes asked and I fell to my knees next to where Bucky was.

"Oh, God." Steve says


End file.
